Marked by Destiny
by Brightstar222010
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the savior of the wizarding world. Naruto Uzumaki, outcast, Nine-Tails jinchuuriki. Two boys kicked around by fate, and both marked by the hand of destiny. So what happens when they end up in the care of Molly Weasely?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all, I don't have any idea where thids story came from. It just sort of made itself known. Anyway I just want to warn you that this story WILL NOT be bashing Dumbledore, or any of the Weaselys. I can't tell you how annoying it is to read stories with excessive character bashing. However, I WILL be bashing the Durselys because they actually deserve it. As do several of the ninja of Konoha.**

**As you may have guessed by now, this is a Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover. I own nothing. (Author: *pouts*) I do however own this plot bunny so far so I suppose that means something. **

**Before I get started, Yes the Kyuubi is still sealed within Naruto. He will be playing a larger role later in the story. Yes Harry is still the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Dursleys will still be visible minor characters in the story. I haven't found a way to do away with that nifty little blood magic that Petunia grudgingly provides yet. Any suggestions? **

**Anyway, Onward.**

Four Private Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry James Potter

He was a slip of a boy. No older than four or five years of age, small with messy, jet black hair and the most brilliant emerald green eyes. He was bespectacled, far too thin, and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wore clothes far to large for him and sported a myriad of bruises littering his tiny frame. Currently he also bore bloody welts down his back, visible through the tears in his clothing. Tears filled his eyes and his small hands shook with the effort not to make any sound that his abusers could hear.

Pain lanced up his back as he shifted in the darkness of his cupboard. He bit his lip so that he wouldn't cry out and tried to remember what he had done this time to deserve the whipping that he had received. It didn't help that every time that he had asked what he had done, his uncle only whipped him that much harder. He fought back the tears again and tried to get comfortable on his thin mattress pulling up the only comforting object that he had, his blanket.

He was exhausted and drained and he could only hope that he would be forgotten about for the rest of the night. As he thought about the still stinging welts and cuts on his back, he was unable to keep the tears from falling. A silent and desperate wish formed in his heart. The desperate need for him to be somewhere where he wasn't a freak, where he would never be beaten again, and where he could be loved. He longed for a mother and a father that he could look to for anything, and brothers and sisters that he could play with. Oh how he wanted a family where he belonged.

Having cried himself to sleep, the little boy, barely five years old, did not notice the world around him spin. He did not notice his cupboard in which he slept disappear, nor was he aware of the change in his surroundings when the world did stop spinning. He was far to exhausted to notice anything about his unique situation. That is, until a few hours later when he would be awoken by a shocked scream.

1313 Sparrow Street (1)

Konohagakure, Fire Country, Japan (2)

Naruto Uzumaki

He huddle in a corner of the dark alley where they had finally left him. Nothing more than a bundle of worn and patched clothing. No older than five years old, though he appeared younger do to his smaller size. His yellow blond hair was dirty and matted with what could only be blood, his own due to the cut near the edge of his hair line. Three distinct marks, perhaps scars, marked each of his cheeks, he wasn't sure where they had come from, they had just always been there. Scared and tired blue eyes searched the alley way for any signs of his attackers.

Seeing no one he managed to follow the elongated shadows back to the apartment where he lived. Fortunately he was able to avoid running into any other angry mobs and even his drunk landlord. He slipped quietly into his home and bolted the door after getting a stool to stand on. He remained quiet so as not to draw any attention to himself or where he lived. The bolt might hold out, but the old door might not.

Shakily he made his way into the bathroom in order to clean up. It was a ritual he had become accustomed to, and he rarely cried anymore. Yes, he cried while he was being beaten, but hardly ever when he clean himself after the fact. He wandered if it was just because he didn't have any tears left to cry, even though the pain was always there. He hissed as a particularly deep cut stung on his arm. He tried to remember if it had been from a kunai or from that one guy that was using a tanto.

He looked at the cut and something in him broke. He couldn't take it anymore. How was he supposed to keep getting hurt like this, fix himself up just for it to happen again in a day or two? What had he ever done to them? Why? Tears welled up in those wonderfully blue eyes. Eyes so full of fear, pain, and betrayal. This was his village, why did they hate him? He wasn't old enough or strong enough for him to have done anything that could possibly hurt them. So why did they always target him?

He let out a quiet sob and clenched his fists. He wanted it all to end. He wanted to be safe, away from all of this pain and hatred. He wanted and needed someone that would care for him, love him even. But he knew that it was almost impossible to find that kind of thing where he was. With a frustrated and anguished scream, torn from his lips against his will, he collapsed to the floor of his bathroom. His eyes had rolled up into his sockets and his body went rigid before he suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a few drops of blood and the echo of a wail.

For a moment the entire village felt a pulse of powerful enraged chakra before it suddenly slipped out of existence. Those that actually knew what it was jumped to their feet and rushed to the apartment of one very small and blond boy. They would not find him, and those that did secretly care for the boy, became acutely aware that he was completely and utterly gone.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it was pretty short, but i just wanted to see how well i could convey the emotion of each of the boys.**

**now as for those little numbers and what they mean:**

**(1) 1313 Sparrow Street. I don't think that they actually have addresses in the Narutoverse, but I'm making it so that they do. The 1313 refers to the fact that everyone seems to think that 13 is a very unlucky number. Seriously though, it's just a number. Sparrow Street is a foreshadowing just so you know, and you shall see why in the next chapter, which I promise will be longer.**

**(2) Japan. Yes I have decided to go with the fact that Konoha and the rest of the hidden villages are hidden in Japan somewhere. This is after all a crossover so why not right?**

**Anyway, stay tuned I'll probably update in the next two days. Read and Review, Please no flames, honestly they don't do anything for anybody, and they only serve to make me angry and spitefull. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay second chapter. Just a fair warning, there is a part in here where the POV switches from Molly to the mystery man and then back again. I am sorry for that, but I didn't fix it because I like how it sounded. **

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Naruto and Harry Potter belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively. **

**I want to thank all those that have already read and added this story to their favorites. **

**Okay moving on.**

The Burrow

The outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England

Molly Weasely

The sun was maybe an hour from rising over the eastern horizon. She'd been hoping to get more sleep than she had. Ginny had been up with night terrors most of the night, and she had only just gotten to sleep around a quarter after one. She sighed and tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but sleep refused to come. What's more, she had the very strong urge to go down the stairs to the den. An urge that she had never had so powerfully before.

With another sigh she resigned herself to getting through the day with no more sleep. It would be easier once the term at Hogwarts started back up, but that wasn't for another month yet. Quietly, and softly she got out of bed, careful to not wake her sleeping husband. Looking at him, she couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. At least he would be well rested. She pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders again before she left the room and quietly made her way down the stairs and into the den.

The pull became almost overwhelming as she entered the cozy room, but she couldn't see why it was so urgent for her to be there at that moment. The room appeared the same as it had the night before when she'd shooed the twins out of it to go to bed.

"Lumos." She whispered bringing light to the end of her wand. She'd been aware enough to grab it before leaving the bedroom. When shining that light into the room didn't reveal anything she shook her head and turned to head in the direction of the kitchen. It was then that she saw them, the two small bundles of what she assumed to be cloth of some sort. Had she only been pulled down here so early in the morning for a bit of forgotten laundry?

She blinked for a moment before shrugging and turning towards the kitchen once more. It was the soft groan that made her whip around again and wordlessly send streams of light into every lantern in the room. The sudden bright light made one of the bundles flinch and curl into a ball. Molly was a woman proud of the fact that not much could surprise her. After all, with Fred and George everyday was bound to bring at least three such situations. This, however, did surprise her.

What she had initially thought was forgotten articles of clothing, was in fact two little boys huddled close to each other. She couldn't stop the squeal of shock that left her lips. Both boys shot straight up with looks of utter fear upon their gaunt and boney features. Molly stared at them in complete shock for a moment while one of the tiny things backed as far against the wall as possible and the other frantically looked for an escape route or a bolt hole.

To her credit, Molly recovered quickly despite her confusion. She could clearly see that she had frightened them as much as their sudden appearance had frightened her. She took in several things with the trained eye of an experienced mother and caregiver. Both were boys, appeared to be three, maybe four. One had what once could have been blond hair and wide frightened blue eyes. The other had jet black hair and wide vivid green eyes. They were both malnourished, emaciated with bones clearly visible through their skin. It was also clear to her that they were both injured in a bad way.

Arthur rushed into the den his attention focused on his wife, who had only moments ago let out a shrill squeal. When he couldn't get a response out of her he turned to see what held her attention.

"Wha...how?" He croaked out of a suddenly dry throat.

But his question seemed to go unnoticed. He watched as Molly carefully stepped forward after she had shoved her wand into his hand. She had that look on her face, her brown eyes never leaving the two children in front of her.

"It's alright, little ones. I promise that I will not hurt you." She said in the softest and most gentle voice she could muster. She didn't know why these boys were here, or how they had gotten there, but no child would look like that in her home. No child would be left uncared for, and nor would they be beaten. She couldn't say how she knew what these children had been through, it was just like the pull she felt to the den, just there. And it was there so strongly that her heart nearly broke when she was able to get a closer look at the boys.

The blond had three straight scars on each of his cheeks making it almost seem like he had whiskers. His blue eyes were far too wary for any child to be. He looked alone, scared and confused. Like an animal backed into a corner. She would have to be careful with that one. Though for the moment he did seem to understand.

The raven haired boy had the most beautiful green eyes that she'd ever seen. A memory stirred within her, like she'd seen those eyes before. Though she couldn't say with any certainty where she'd seen them. At least not until she'd spotted the scar upon the boy's forehead. A scar curiously shaped like a bolt of lightning. Molly nearly fainted dead away on the spot, but for the state her early morning surprises were in.

"Oh my..." She said dizzily.

"Molly?" Arthur asked. Having had the chance to further examine their guests and hearing his wife so lost for words, the whole situation worried him.

"Arthur, this boy is Harry Potter." She said with a certainty that he knew he would never question.

She looked back at him to see not the image she had imagined, of a man with his jaw on the floor, but of her husband when his temper had been roused. His jaw was tight, his lips a straight line and she could almost make out a small tick in the clenched muscles of his jaw. He merely nodded and looked to the other boy. He could vaguely remember hearing someone in the Department of International Magical Co-operation mention something about a boy in Japan's hidden countries. The container of the Fox.

"The blond one there is probably Japanese. A Naruto Uzumaki I believe." He muttered before crouching on the floor.

The blond flinched as if his own name had been a slap in the face. The black haired boy was still too stunned that someone actually knew his name. "H-how do you know m-my name?" Harry stuttered, expecting to get backhanded for the question. He shied away and pressed himself further against the wall, wincing as the pressure made him remember his last whipping quite vividly.

Molly turned a mother's loving smile onto him and Naruto. "Lets have a look at you two, then if you're hungry I can make you some breakfast." Molly answered avoiding the question for now.

"I can understand you." The small blond mumbled surprised. After hearing 'breakfast' he became more willing to let her nearer to him. Harry, however, still looked wary.

Before anything could be done, though, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Arthur looked up sharply and furrowed his brows before she got up to answer it.

"Ah! Arthur! May we come in?" A man's voice drifted to the den.

"Of course. Might I ask about why you are visiting, Professor?" Arthur replied before Molly heard the front door close again.

"It would seem that Mr. Potter has somehow disappeared from his aunt and uncle's residence in Surrey. I was hoping that you and Molly might be willing to help search for him?" The 'Professor' asked, his voice drawing near enough for the raven haired boy to hear and clutch Molly's hand tightly. The boy had more strength than he appeared to. "My companion is from the Hidden Elemental Countries in Japan. A representative of Konohagakure in the Fire Country."

Molly could hear another man's voice though she wasn't sure what he had said, her attention had been captured by the blond boy grabbing her other hand with wide eyes. It was clear to her, as it would be to anybody, that both children had been severely abused in there short lives. She gave them both reassuring smiles and squeezed their hands gently. What troubled her the most was that she hadn't had time to treat their injuries or feed them yet. She knew they were both hurting and likely hungry.

She looked up as Arthur stepped into the den. "Well I suppose you don't have to worry about looking too far for either boy then, Professor, and Mr...?" The red headed man's voice trailed off in question, not knowing how to address the other man.

Both of the visitors stepped into the room. While Professor Albus Dumbledore was as recognizable as Merlin, his companion was not. Tall in height and of stocky build, this man had a lazy, laid back air about him. Black crew cut hair and matching beard, brown eyes that took in everything around him all at once. Molly was reminded of a warrior of old.

He may have carried himself lazily, but she could see the outline of muscles under his clothing. He had on strange attire, even by muggle standards. A navy blue long sleeved shirt with a red swirl on both shoulders, and white wrappings on the biceps of both arms, a forest green vest with chest pockets, navy blue pants that bunched up just below his knees. Both shins appeared to be wrapped with bandages though he showed no signs of injury. He wore open toed open heeled navy blue sandals that came up to his ankles. Around his waist and tucked under the vest, was a light gray sash with a symbol on it.

"Sarutobi," The man answered, "But just call me Asuma." Molly could see that this man smiled a lot, if the laugh lines framing his mouth were any indication. He was far to young to have any though. He gave her a slight bow and a smile before his eyes fell on the two boys clinging tightly to her. His smile disappeared to be replaced by a frown.

The strange man swiftly glanced at Harry, not recognizing him. But as his eyes settled on the other boy, he stiffened. "Naruto?" He asked firmly, but not unkindly. He seemed to soften just a bit as he crouched to be on eye level with the whiskered boy. He grimaced when he saw the boy jump at his voice.

"I was right then, that he was Naruto Uzumaki?" Arthur asked. He offered Dumbledore a seat as he stood.

The man, Asuma, nodded and his frown deepened as he took in the injuries and all around state that Naruto was in. "Yeah, that's Naruto Uzumaki." He confirmed. "Naruto, what happened?" He asked Naruto in their native language.

Naruto pushed himself against Molly's arm. "I fell down." The boy answered in a small voice. If he was going to have to go back to his village he didn't want anybody seeking vengeance on him for giving them up. Besides, Konoha ninjas didn't give up others of their village.

Asuma looked at him in disbelief. He knew better than to believe that statement. No child he had ever seen looked like Naruto did by just falling. At least they didn't look like that if they didn't have help falling. "Naruto – "

Naruto cut him off with a trembling voice, "Please don't take me back!" He was shaking and his eyes were clearly pleading.

Asuma felt like he'd been caught in Gai's Morning Peacock Jutsu. What had his village done to this kid to make him beg not to go back? Did his father know the condition he was in? Sure the boy was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, but that was no reason for him to be treated like this. After all, it was Naruto who kept that monster from rampaging at all. Did Konoha have so little faith in the Yondaime's abilities?

Asuma felt a slow burning rage awaken within him. How could they do this to a child? How could they do this to one of their own? Sensing everyone in the room stiffen and noticing the look of pure terror paste itself on Naruto and the other boy's faces, he dowsed himself with an imaginary bucket of ice water. "I'm sorry," He said in English. He looked up at first Molly and then Arthur. By looking at them he could tell they were kind and loving people. Maybe not ninja material but certainly someone he could imagine turning to for help.

Asuma looked at Dumbledore as well. He and his father were old friends, and he remembered the man visiting once or twice when he was younger, before his time with the Twelve. He was a secretive man, but a good one. He trusted his father's judgment about him as well. "I would ask you all, if it would be out of bounds for me to leave Naruto in your care?"

Molly pulled the boney child into her arms careful of his injuries and whispering to him in a calming and motherly voice. "Not at all." She said looking at Arthur. The two had already agreed that they would without saying any words. Arthur stood straighter with a great smile.

Dumbledore nodded to Asuma, a thoughtful twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "I have no objections. Molly and Arthur are very good parents. They also have other children that I believe Naruto would fit right in with."

"And his education?" Asuma asked.

"The three of us will see to it that he is provided the best education that we are able to give him." Dumbledore answered without hesitation.

Asuma nodded. "I wonder about the other child as well." The black haired man said looking back at Harry. From the looks of it, he and Naruto shared something in common. It wasn't like him to care so much about someone outside of Konoha, but Harry looked as dangerously thin as Naruto. He could see the injuries and had noticed the scar. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that Harry and Naruto were more alike than things first appeared.

"Ah yes, about young Harry." Dumbledore said sitting forward. Despite the boisterousness in his voice, Molly and Asuma could detect the underlying tone of barely repressed anger. "Arthur, Molly I'll have someone I trust place the most powerful wards around your home and surrounding area as they possibly can."

"Professor?" Arthur asked.

"If it is not too much trouble I would ask that you care for Harry as well. It is obvious that his remaining family has clearly ignored the instructions I left for his care. He will not be returning to them." The Merlin look alike stood and leveled his gaze at Harry for a moment. Molly thought she saw a flash of great sadness pass in those eyes before it was once again gone.

The Weasely matriarch let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and gathered Harry up in her free arm. "You don't have to go back." She whispered to him. She could feel him bury his face against her shoulder and begin to relax.

Yes, Molly Weasely had room in her heart for these two children as well, regardless of who they were, what they were or who they would become. She could already feel herself referring to them as her boys. Without another word, she stood with both of them in her arms and carried them up the stares in order to clean them up and treat their wounds. She forgot all about how tired she'd been only twenty minutes before.

**A/N: Bet y'all didn't see Asuma as the mystery man did you? And for those that didn't get the foreshadowing in the first chapter, Sparrow = Asuma. **

**You know the drill by now right. Read, Review. I like to know how I am doing. Until next time then, working on the third chapter already. **


End file.
